


What were they like?

by bookaddict_99



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Background Character Death, Character Death, Dysfunctional Family, Family Secrets, Friendship, Major Character(s), Mystery, New Team, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 01, Psychological Trauma, Red Arrow is a mess, Sad Ending, Secrets, Superheroes, Team as Family, Trauma, Why Did I Write This?, Young Justice Season 1, adults keeping secrets, curious kids, kids being kids, no hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookaddict_99/pseuds/bookaddict_99
Summary: No one in the league is comfortable talking about them, the trauma still too present even as years had passed. He doesn’t blame them, because how can you look at a group of kids and tell them the horror that occurred? You can't. So you take the truth and simplify it: They were heroes. Probably the best heroes anyone had ever seen.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	What were they like?

_Mount Justice_   
_January 08, 2016_

It’s an innocent question at first, one John Smith decides to ignore. He can hear the kids whispering in the corners. Can see them trying to build up the courage to ask him but he ignores them. Hiding in his own home and finding excuses to interrupt them before they ask.

They are all young. Full of promise and energy. All of them ready to take on a world that will eat them.

He wishes he could get near them. Wishes he’d bond with the kids the same way he had with the others. But the truth stops him. So he avoids them and their questions because how can he answer them? How can he look them in the eye and tell them the horrors they signed up for? Tell them what happened that night.

He struggles to look at them sometimes. Their bright eyes reminding him so much of them. He wants to quit his position. Wants to leave the cave and forget the ghosts that seem to haunt him. But he stays. A final promise to them.

He wishes he could forget the part of him that wants to be human, The part that honors the promise he wishes he could ignore. He wants to ignore the humanity he chases but can’t seem to grasp.

In the end the kids find him in the basement. Staring at their statues. He knows he failed them. He should’ve been there for them. Should have found a way to help them. And he finds a macabre relief in the torture he gets by staring at their statues. In the reminder that he failed.

The huddle in the background. Bickering over who should make the first move. John Smith considers leaving for a second. Considers evading them like he has the past couple of months but he’s tired. Tired in the only way an android can be. So he stays and waits for them to gather up the courage.

“How were they like?” asks Cassie. Blonde hair, blue eyes. He can almost trick himself into believing she is someone else. 

John Smith can see the rest of the kids behind her. All of them watching him expectantly. Waiting for an answer to satisfy their curiosity.

“They were heroes.” he answers in the same monotone voice they’re used to. He can see disappointment cloud their features at hearing the same response. He doesn’t stay long after that. Walking up the steps he leaves the cave and never looks back. He’s done trying to feel human. Trying to be something he’s not.

No one in the league is comfortable talking about them. The trauma still too present even as years had passed. He doesn’t blame them. Because how can you look at a group of kids and tell them the horror that occurred? You can't. So you take the truth and simplify it: They were heroes. Probably the best heroes anyone had ever seen.

_Mount Justice_   
_March 13, 2016_

Dinah Lance hears them by accident. She had taken the habit of avoiding the cave. The place inducing panic attacks she had never been able to control. But it had taken one big mission and then her mothering instincts had kicked in. The kids needed her, and she would rather die than live with the knowledge that she had failed them too.

The new group of kids were a strange combination. She finds herself mistaking Cassie’s blond hair for Artemis. Finds herself looking at the new Robin and expecting to hear a different voice. She looks at Bart and the words die in her throat when she realizes it’s not Wally. She’ll see La’gaan out of the corner of her eye and the green will make her think of Megan. She turns half expecting to see her and spends the days searching for Superboy. Looking for his brooding face until she remembers he’s not here.

This is probably the first time she’s back in the cave after two months. She doesn’t know how Red Tornado can live like this when the mere thought of this place brings her to tears. Where she can see their ghosts taunting her and memories she’s tried so hard to suppress come forth. She decides to avoid the basement all together.

She’s walking past the training room when she hears their voices. They’re whispering brings a smile on her face as she listens in. She knows the pranks kids their ages are capable off and the knowledge brings little butterflies of excitement cursing through her. But when she finally manages to hear their words her stomach sinks and she finds herself stuck between wanting to cry and screaming. The words bouncing around her head making her dry heave as she struggles to stay standing.

_How do you think they were like?_

_I don’t know, b_ _ut if I die I want to die like them._

_Die._

_Die._

Bart’s voice is the only thing she can hear. The noise rising in crescendo until all she can focus on is on his form. She dashes into the room. Kneeling in front of the sitting boy and gripping his arms so tight she knows she’s leaving bruises. She knows she’s not making any sense. Her words a blubbering mess as she struggles to breathe. The kids stare wide-eyed at her and she knows they’re scared. Can see them flinch when she lunges forwards and grips Bart’s chin.

“Miss Canary you’re hurting me!” Bart says but he makes no move to escape her hold.

“You can’t-you can’t, they’re not. Failed, you can’t. They…”she blubbers. And the tears that she held at bay burst forth sending her into a panic. Because she can’t breath. Because her lungs aren’t working and her vision is so blurry and oh god. She doesn’t want to die not yet. And the thought is a treacherous snake making her want to die more because why should she live after what she did.

She can vaguely hear someone screaming. She wants to stand up and protect the kids but her legs don’t work and then strong arms are wrapping behind her and she needs a moment before she realizes it's Ollie. His chest heaving as he cries alongside her.

And Dinah is too far gone to care what the kids think.

_Mount Justice_   
_May 04, 2016_

Batman is the only one who visits the cave now. Red Tornado having taken a leave of absence and Black Canary banned after her incident with the kids. He tries not to stay there much and he knows it’s unfair. It’s not the kids fault this place haunts them. It’s not their fault the mere mention of it brings a wince to all League members.

But Batman is used to trauma. He’s used to facing his nightmares. So he steps forward and ignores the feeling inside him. He can see Tim and Jason stare at him. They’re both curious. Both of them anxious for answers he’s not ready to give. Answers he knows he’ll never be able to give.

He still doesn’t understand why he said yes to them. He should’ve said no. Should have told them Robin was gone. Batman didn’t deserve another Robin. But a moment of weakness had made him take in Jason and Tim’s persistence had worn down his resolve.

He’s just finishing giving his briefing when they pounce. He should’ve expected it but Batman’s tired. So tired of having to deal with the past he wants to forget sometimes.

“How was he like? How were they like?” Jason asks him before he can turn around. And the words freeze him to the spot because he can’t answer him without the truth spilling out. Without breaking into the million of pieces he deserves to be broken in.

“They were heroes.”

“That’s not fair!” Jason whines. “Everyone gives us the same crappy response!”

“Why won’t the League talk about them?” Tim continues. “Everyone hates coming to the cave and they all flinch every time they see us. What’s the deal with that? What happened to them? Did they do something wrong? Why won’t you tell the us the truth? Why are their files encrypted? Why can’t we find any information on them? Why did Black Canary react the way she did? Why does Red Tornado avoid us even though this is his home too?”

And the questions don’t stop. All of them bringing answers he wishes to forget. Memories he wishes he could wipe, and he feels a stone sinking into his gut the same way his blood seems to boil, and then the breaking point comes. _Why won’t you talk about them?_

“Dick be quiet!” he yells into the room.

He can see the kids freeze. Their eyes becoming wide at the knowledge that Batman just screamed at them. And he’s panting. Fists clenched so hard he‘s amazed his hands haven’t started shaking yet.

He can see the recognition lighting in Jason and Tim’s face. The knowledge that he mistook one of them with Dick. And before anyone can say anything else he stalks out of the room. Making a promise to avoid the cave for the following week.

_Mount Justice_   
_July 12, 2016_

The kids decide their favorite superheroes are Zatanna and Rocket. They're the only one who visit the cave on their own free will. They don't flinch when they look at them or avoid them. Instead they interact with them. The kids finding themselves touched starved for the contact only an adult can provide.

They teach them new moves and stay with them until midnight talking about their missions and laughing at their jokes. It almost feels normal having them in the cave until they ask the question. What were they like?

Zatanna and Rocket freeze. They're not afraid of the cave the same way the League is. They don't flinch at the corners that seem to hold ghost in them. Instead they smile. Eyes clouded with the memories they won't divulge.

Both girls stop what they're doing and look at them. The kids stare at them expectantly. Waiting for the answers the rest of the League won't give them. But they can't speak. Can't tell the kids the truth.

A truth so heavy and daunting it smothers them at times. They don't enjoy talking about it so they give the same response.

“They were heroes.”

And the kids don't push. All them scared to push another person away. Terrified they might end up alone in a cave no one can't stand. But the girls stay with them. Taking over the duties of the cave and becoming their leaders. The question becoming buried. Hidden between the routine they seem to build.

They go on missions and come back. Train with them, attend therapy when necessary. Cook food and bond. Everything is great until Jamie gets hurt. He comes into the cave injured and bleeding. It's only thanks to the scarab that he’s alive. They crowd outside the med-bay waiting for the answers as Zatanna and Rocket work on him when the League comes. They expect Batman to come striding in the place but instead Superman shows up.

He smiles lightly at the kids walking towards the med-bay. It’s quiet for a few moments before the shattering of glass is heard. They can faintly hear the voices of people arguing before Rocket’s voice overshadows them.

“You have no right showing up here. Leave.”

And Superman does. They see him leave the cave. Shoulders hunched and jaw tense as he walks by. This time he doesn’t speak to them.

The kids finally get a clue. Whatever happened to the original Young Justice team is enough to make the older Young Justice members hate the Justice League.

_Unknown Location_   
_August 03, 2016_

They’ve been captured for four hours. Locked up in cells while the villain ignores them. She’s different from the others. Not cruel. Just indifferent to them. She gives them food and water. Gives them cards to play with but won’t look them in the eye. The team wishes they could say they hate this but instead they find themselves confused over her actions. She even takes the time to patch up Jason after getting a deep cut on his arm.

They don’t have time to worry about sending a help signal before the villain does it for them. Pressing the help button before walking towards her desk and waiting.

“Why haven’t you hurt us?” Virgil had asked, a few minutes after being thrown in the cells.

“I have no grudges against you.” she had responded. “Only the league.”

The only have to wait a few minutes before the older members of the team show up. Batgirl, Bumblebee and Guardian are all ready to fight before Rocket stops them. She and Zatanna share a glance before both girls are striding towards the villain and sitting down to talk to her. The rest of the team can only stare in shock as the older woman just smiles at the two girls.

“Hi Huntress.”

“Hello Zatanna, Rocket. Are you both doing well?”

“Yes mam,” says Rocket, “trying to train the new kids.”

“You seem to be doing a good job. They put up quite the fight.”

“I’m glad they impressed you,” Zatanna says kindly, her hands reaching out to hold Huntress’s hands. “ How are your legs? Do they hurt?”

“The new harness is helping. Not feeling when they get tired seems to be a great benefit when running.”

“Oh I bet. You sure you don’t want to come to the cave one day? I’m sure you could show these kids a few moves.”

“But she’s a bad guy!” La’gaan interrupts and while the rest of the team doesn’t show it they’re all confused over the new turn of events. Zatanna gives them all a glare before turning back to the woman and handing her a handkerchief.

“Sorry about the kids,” Huntress says, eyes clouding with tears. “I was hoping the League would show up.”

“It’s fine Paula,” Rocket soothes. “You didn’t know. The kids are tough, I’m sure a few hours locked up gave them some thinking time.”

“Besides, the League won’t be involved with the team anymore. Me and Raquel are in charge of them from now on.”

“What do you mean you’re in charge of the team?” asks Guardian. But the girls don’t have time to answer before Barbara pipes up.

“Wait. You’re Paula? Paula Crock? You’re Artemis’s mother!”

The news sinks into the team slowly. Their eyes lighting with recognition at the vietnamese woman sitting before them. She’s older now but the fragility that seems to be synonymous with age is gone. All muscle and determination, she’s a worthy opponent to the group of kids suddenly occupying her jail cell.

“What was she like?” Barbara asks, and the sadness in Paula’s eyes makes everyone want to cry.

“She was a hero.”

_Unknown Location_   
_October 25, 2016_

The truth is that no matter how much time passes they still get the same response. They were heroes. All of them. Dick, Kaldur, Wally, Conner, Megan, and Artemis. All dying on the same mission no one seems to want to talk about.

They stop asking about them. Content to watch the recordings and small newspaper clippings of their success. They debate going to ask the families for answers but the reminder of Paula’s broken face is enough to stop them.

They’ve accepted the fact that they might never get answers when a name pops up in a report. A quick hack on League files reveals his address, and they don’t hesitate to travel there and get the answers others deny them.

The apartment they arrive at is rundown. Homeless people litter the street and Jason can spot an exchange taking place in the alley next to them. They quickly climb the steps of the apartment after discovering the elevator is broken, and has been broken for a long time.

They hesitate for a second before knocking on the door and resolve themselves to wait after no one answers. They’re about to knock a third time when the door opens and a gun meets Tim’s face.

“The hell you want?” The man before them asks. The kids are all frozen, waiting for his next move.

“We just want to talk,” Tim says calmly. “We just have a few questions we think you might be willing to answer.”

The man is obviously drunk. Red beady eyes and mussed up hair. His beard is covered in food crumbs and they can spot his bandaged knuckles hanging limply from his side.

“And who the fuck might you be?”

“We just want to know about your friends. About the Young Justice team-” the man is on is way to slam the door in their faces when Cassie slides forward and blocks him, her foot sliding between the door and wall as she glares at the man.

“We just want some answers.” Beast Boy continues. “Please.”

There’s a moment of struggle. The man glares at Cassie but makes no further movement to close the door. The team shifts restlessly, preparing themselves for a battle if necessary but before they can properly tense up the man is swinging the door wide open and already grabbing a new beer from the fridge.

They enter the apartment slowly. None of them even bothering to sit before the man gets comfortable in his recliner.

“What do you want to know?”

“What were they like?” The man laughs at the question. A cruel laugh forming into a sneer as he clutches the beer even harder.

“They were heroes. They were my best friends. Family.”

“What happened to them?” asks Jaime.

“They died,” the man replies taking a chug.

“We know that, we mean...how did they die?” Bart interrupts.

“Does it matter? Death is death.”

“Apparently it does,” Jason gruffs out.

“The League won’t talk about it. Their records are encrypted. Everyone hates coming to the cave and apparently all questions about them end with the same confusing responses. Was it bad the way they died? Who killed them? What happened?” Bart looks desperate at this point and Jaime feels the same.

“Please Mr. Harper. We just want answers.”

Will Harper avoids eye contact with the kids crowding his apartment. He wishes he could tell them exactly what happened but the truth is that no one knows. The only people with the knowledge of what happened that night buried six feet underground.

Will only knows bits and pieces. Only knows enough of the truth that it burns him. It makes him want to die alongside them. But he has things to resolve and until all is done he’s doomed to continue with his miserable life.

“Yea. It was horrible the way they died. Nobody knows exactly what happened to them. We were only able to find their bodies.”

Will gulps down the hysteria starting to bubble in him and focuses on slowing down his breathing. He can see the kids shuffling next to him. They’re more confused with his answers than they were before they started.

“Who killed them Mr. Harper?” asks Cassie.

“I did.”

_The Watchtower_   
_January 01, 2011 00:00 EST_

The League wakes up to the sound of screaming and crying. Rocket holds them trapped. Her body struggling to remain upright as sobs wreck through her. Zatanna is kneeling on the floor next to her. Her screams so heartbreaking it settles a stone deep in their gut.

“A--are you a-awake?” Rocket bubblers.

“Raquel? What is the meaning-”

“Are you awake?!” she shrieks, interrupting Icon’s words.

Black Canary’s yells of shock is enough answer and Rocket finally crumbles. Dissolving the shield around them as she clings to Zatanna’s form. Both of them cringing away from the League’s touch. Their tries at comforting them failing.

There’s a heavy feeling of dread filling in their stomach. Blood coats their hands and their bodies are sore after what they know is a big fight. The girls’ screams doesn’t calm the panic that climbs the longer their questions remain unanswered. The last thing they remember is Red Arrows betrayal, and the cameras are disconnected. It only takes them a quick search of the Watchtower before they find their answer.

It seems surreal. The image before them surely a hallucination of some sort. Because it’s not possible. It can’t be real. Something deep settles in their gut. A noose attaching itself to their throats.They couldn’t have done that. They’re the Justice League. Defenders of the innocent. Superheroes. Superheroes don’t...they can’t ...

How does the League explain what happened today? How do they move on from the knowledge of the things they committed? How do they move on from _this_?

Because the League knows what happened but at the same time they don’t. They only have the aftermath and the knowledge that they did something. That they are responsible.

How does the League move on from this? How they move on from the knowledge that they killed the members of Young Justice?


End file.
